


If She's Happy, That Will Be My Consolation (Just Take Good Care of Her)

by pro_fangirl



Series: The Sam and Andrew Chronicles [3]
Category: Foyle's War
Genre: I honestly like Adam, Light Angst, Past Relationship(s), Prospective relationships, So I'm keeping him as a character in this au, Which technically isn't an AU yet (just wait), because things must be sad before they get happy ;)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:01:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29315997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pro_fangirl/pseuds/pro_fangirl
Summary: “I came here to talk about Sam,” he said.Adam leaned forward and his eyes were so full of worry and tender love that Andrew knew he was leaving Sam in good hands. “Is she alright?”“She’s just fine. At least I hope she will be. With you."---Andrew may not like it, but he's willing to let Sam go. But first he needs to talk with Adam.
Relationships: Past Sam Stewart/Andrew Foyle, Sam Stewart & Adam Wainwright, Sam Stewart & Andrew Foyle
Series: The Sam and Andrew Chronicles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2135937
Comments: 4
Kudos: 1





	If She's Happy, That Will Be My Consolation (Just Take Good Care of Her)

**Author's Note:**

> Set shortly before 6x02 "Killing Time." With the exception of Andrew staying in Hastings instead of moving to London, all events are canon compliant. 
> 
> Title taken from "Take Good Care of Her" written by Arthur Kent and Ed Warren and first recorded by Adam Wade.

_ July 1945 _

The guest house’s paint was peeling, one of the windows didn’t seem to want to close properly, and the floorboards on the stairs leading up to the porch creaked beneath his feet, but there were flowers in the windows; a small, welcoming bench by the door; and he could hear two people laughing inside so it didn’t seem like too bad of a place. Once Sam had gotten her hands on it for long enough, he was sure it would make quite a quaint little place. 

Squaring his shoulder, he approached the door and knocked. 

The laughter became louder as did the sound of footsteps, and the door opened to reveal Sam with a smile on her face, the last strains of her laugh floating away on the wind.

“Andrew!” she grinned. “Come on in!” 

She opened the door wider and stepped back as he walked in. A young man joined them at the doorway. 

“Andrew, this is Adam Wainwright.” Sam pointed to the young man who held out his hand. Andrew shook it. “Adam,” Sam turned and pointed to him, “this is Andrew Foyle.” 

“Pleased to meet you,” Adam said. “I’ve heard quite a bit about you.” 

“You as well.” 

Sam closed the door behind him and followed the two of them to the living room where Adam motioned for them all to sit. “Tea?” he asked, pointing to a teapot on the sideboard. 

“Uh, no, thank you.”

Adam nodded and sat down. 

“Why’d you come all the way down here, Andrew?” Sam asked. An unsettled expression passed over her face. “Is Mr. Foyle alright?” 

He waved away her fears. “Dad’s as fine as ever. A bit peeved at the police department for being so slow with his replacement, but that’s nothing new. I actually came here to talk to Adam.” He turned to look at the man in question. “If you don’t mind me taking up a few minutes of your time.” 

“Oh not at all. Always happy to talk to a friend of Sam’s. What can I do for you?” 

“It's actually a bit of a private matter. Uh, Sam-” 

Before he could think of a polite way to ask Sam to leave the room, she stood up. “I’ll leave you two to it. Lovely to see you, Andrew.” He watched her go, her curls bouncing a little as she walked up the stairs. And like he did almost everyday, he wanted to kick himself for letting her go. Which was just the point of his visit today. 

He turned back to face Adam and took a deep breath. He’d obviously lost all claim to Sam’s heart many years ago, but what he was about to say felt a little too much like he was losing her. He’d blown his chance, he reminded himself. He couldn’t let Sam’s heart get broken again. 

“I came here to talk about Sam,” he said. 

Adam leaned forward and his eyes were so full of worry and tender love that Andrew knew he was leaving Sam in good hands. “Is she alright?”

“She’s just fine. At least I hope she will be. With you.” 

“With me?” 

He nodded. “With you. Look, I don't know how much Sam has told you about me, but we used to step out together. Don’t worry,” he added when Adam’s eyes widened slightly, “it was a couple years ago. We’re-- we’re just friends now. But the point is, I had her, and I let her go, and that remains one of the biggest mistakes I have made in my lifetime. And I don’t want you to make the same mistake. For your sake and for hers” 

“Um,” Adam chuckled a little uncomfortably, “we’re not actually together.”    
  


“I know. But I’ve heard the way she talks about you, and I’m intelligent enough to know which way the wind is blowing. I don’t know what the future holds, but if you two do end up together, I just wanted to let you know that Sam is the best woman you could ever find, and you better hold on to her. And you better treat her right. You seem like a very nice man, Adam, but she does not deserve getting her heart broken again, so if you hurt her, so help me God, I will make you regret it.” 

“Duly noted.”

“Sam is-- she’s a treasure. She is the kindest, most loving, caring person in the world. You could live a thousand lives and not deserve her. But if you treasure her, love her, protect her, I promise you will have gained the love of someone who is quite possibly one of the best women to have walked this earth.” His voice quavered slightly on the last word and he stopped talking. Upstairs a baby cried. 

Adam smiled. “You really love her, don’t you?” 

The baby’s cries got louder and he could hear footsteps coming down the stairs. 

“Yes,” he said, “yes, I do. And I want her to be happy, so please, please, just make sure she’s happy.” 

He stopped talking as Sam reentered the room, holding a crying baby to her chest. 

“Sorry to interrupt,” she said, patting the baby on the back. “Adam, could you pass me that baby blanket.” 

Adam grabbed the yellow blanket off of a chair and handed it to Sam who wrapped it around the baby. “Thank you, Adam.” The baby let out another howl and she gently shushed it. “Poor thing’s got a touch of colic.” She smiled at both of them and then left the room again, patting the baby on the back and quietly shushing it. 

“It’s things like this that endear her to me,” said Adam. “She goes out of her way to help the guests here. I haven't met many other people who would take care of a colicky baby so the mother could have some rest.” He laughed and shook his head, still studying the doorway Sam had disappeared through. “Most people would just cover their ears.” 

“She’s a special one.” 

Adam smiled. “She is.” 

He stood up and Adam did the same. “Well, I’m sure you’ll be in good hands. I can only hope that she will be as well.” 

“Don’t worry, she will be. I’ll take good care of her.” 

“Thank you.” He held out his hand and Adam shook it. “Pleased to meet you, Adam.” 

“And you as well.” 

Sam joined them at the door with the baby which had finally quieted down. “Oh, Andrew, won’t you stay for dinner?” 

He hesitated for a moment, tempted by the idea, but then shook his head. “Thank you, but I have things to do today.” That was a complete lie, but Sam didn’t need to know that. 

“Alright. I’ll see you for lunch next Saturday.”

Right. That. 

He pursed his lips. “Uh, about that, Sam. Something came up, uh, something personal. I’m not going to make it. But I’m sure Adam wouldn’t mind going to lunch, if you wanted to.”

Adam looked at Sam and smiled. “That’d be lovely, Sam, if you don’t mind having me for company.” 

She smiled back at him. “I’d love to.” 

Andrew smiled a little sadly at the pair of them. “Goodbye, Sam.” 

“Bye, Andrew. Do come back for dinner some time.”

“I’ll look forward to it.” 

He nodded his head in farewell, closed the door behind him, and walked away without looking back. 


End file.
